


A Few Moments More

by ceasefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: Several days alone with no one but overbearing servants for company had left Hanzo desperately needing time to himself. Judging by the way the baby he was carrying had calmed once they’d made their escape, he was not the only one that had wanted to be left alone.Hanzo gathers his thoughts before the birth of his first child, and waits for his mate to return to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! Since people reacted quite positively to my last fic, I kind of thought I might do mpreg for real. I originally planned it as a chapterfic, but I don't trust myself to update - let alone finish - chapterfics, so the beginning is kind of a scene-setting infodump. Apologies for that! Hanzo and McCree are in their mid-twenties in this fic, timeline-wise. They first meet when they're 18/19. 
> 
> This work is loosely inspired by [minghii's](http://minghii.tumblr.com/) A/B/O McHanzo arts! Thank you so much for filling the McHanzo fandom with positivity with your gorgeous artwork. And thanks to all my friends on Twitter who encouraged me to write this fic when I was agonizing over it, haha.

The Hanamura summer was as unforgiving in its heat as always; even as the sun began to belatedly disappear beyond the horizon, humidity hung in the air and made it feel as thick and warm as milk. And just as damp, Hanzo thought irritably as he reached back to tie his hair up higher on his head, hoping to lift it away from the sweaty nape of his neck. He could have been inside, comfortable within the cool walls of Shimada castle, and resting as was probably wise for someone in his current condition. However, several days alone with no one but overbearing servants for company -- no doubt checking up on him by order of the family elders -- had left him feeling so stir-crazy that he’d have almost been willing to risk climbing the walls and head into town for some peaceful time to himself. By the way the little one he was carrying had calmed and stopped kicking him directly in the hipbone once they’d made their escape, he was not the only one that had wanted to be left alone.

Hanzo found himself in the small garden that his mother had planted and lovingly tended to while she had been alive; he hadn't exactly intended to make his way here -- after all, the grounds of the Shimada estate were large -- but being where his mother had spent most of her time, and where her ashes had been scattered upon her untimely death, brought him a certain sense of peace. Perhaps it was subconscious, then, that he’d come here to find peace as the time for his child to be born drew ever closer. His mother would have loved to have lived to meet her grandchildren. His father too, in his own way. Sighing softly, Hanzo eased himself down onto the small stone bench by the garden’s pond and mindlessly caressed the swell of his belly. The bench had been his father’s idea, something he’d added after his wife's passing that she surely would have hated, but the unforgiving rock was still preferable to Hanzo than dealing with his aching feet and back.

It hadn't been long after his mother’s death that the Shimada Clan had first made contact with the Deadlock Gang. The Shimada had wanted American connections, and Deadlock had wanted someone to buy the weapons they acquired, so the relationship was mutually beneficial for both groups. Still, Hanzo’s father had insisted on sending him halfway across the world to oversee the deal, not yet knowing that he would come to regret the decision. It was on that trip that Hanzo would meet Jesse McCree.

Jesse was the one who had met with Hanzo when he’d first arrived in America, had been the one to introduce him to the Deadlock and make him feel as comfortable as possible away from home. He had been nothing but courteous and charming while Hanzo had purposely tried to keep his mind fixed on business and treated him with formal and professional politeness almost to the point of being aloof, despite his interest in the cowboy. He had been more than happy to take Hanzo in his arms and kiss him back when the Shimada heir had expressed his wish to stay with Jesse for his final night on Route 66 instead of discussing business and thrown himself against him with abandon. He had kept his bare skin warm and kissed the fresh bite on the flesh between neck and shoulder tenderly to soothe the sting as they lay still joined together beneath the stars. 

Hanzo’s father had been furious when his eldest son had come back from his simple diplomatic trip to America with a fresh mating mark bitten into his skin and his chin raised in a poor imitation of confidence. It was the first time in Hanzo could remember defying his father and the elders on anything but small matters that were open to discussion, and for a short time the family had been in crisis. There had been calls for a bounty on Jesse’s life, on keeping the two of them separated permanently through any means necessary to preserve the “purity” of the Shimada blood despite the risks to Hanzo’s health. In the end, Hanzo had been spirited away to a room at the back of the compound and been denied visitors except for servants bringing him food and multiple doctors being brought to see him in the hopes of a different opinion, but it was all the same.

_“There’s nothing that can be done, Shimada-sama. Once the bite has been administered, the alpha and omega become a bonded pair. At the very least, your son isn't with child.”_

So his heartsick days had gone until Genji (a strange ally after apparently deciding to take the blame for -- and taking pride in -- sowing the seeds of rebellion in Hanzo’s mind) had climbed through his window and told him, grin impish and face flushed with excitement, that a cowboy named Jesse McCree had arrived at the gates of the compound demanding to see their father. The words had sounded tantamount to suicide to Hanzo’s ears, and it was only several hours later that he discovered that he had very nearly been right. Genji had come to him panicked, telling him breathlessly that 'his cowboy' and their father had fought. He'd barely escaped back through the window of Hanzo's quarters before their father had stormed in, face dark and freshly scarred along one cheek. A moment later, a bloodied and barely conscious Jesse had been dumped onto the room’s single futon by one of his father’s guards.

_“This one is brave to the point of stupidity, but he had earned his chance.”_

Hanzo could still remember flinching as his father’s hand had risen, as if afraid of getting struck, but the older man had simply pointed to the fresh cut on his face.

_“If his will really is as strong as it seems, he will live.”_

Hanzo had been counting the days he’d spent in his family’s captivity meticulously, but once Jesse’s care had fallen to him he realized he’d stopped keeping track of time. His time was instead measured by how Jesse’s body healed, how every day he grew stronger, with the strike of midnight being measured by milestones like the first time he’d opened his eyes, smiled and told Hanzo he was beautiful to wake up to.

Hanzo was far more used to harming than healing in his line of work, but he was willing to try for Jesse McCree.

More doctors had come, this time not for Hanzo but for Jesse. Between their knowledge and Hanzo’s constant care, Jesse had slowly regained his strength, much to Hanzo’s relief. Even Genji had helped, but the stories of him offering to help their father to free up his older brother’s schedule had seemed rather unbelievable to the elder Shimada heir. It must have been true, Hanzo found himself thinking wryly, because Genji had recently offered to take over his duties for the second time in their lives, to give Hanzo time to rest before and after the birth of his and Jesse’s son. The joking requests to name their child after Genji in return, however, were something that Hanzo had pointedly ignored.

They had been told early on in the pregnancy that they were expecting a son, though Hanzo had suspected from the beginning. The revelation was something that had no doubt delighted the conservative Shimada elders, who had started bothering Hanzo about continuing the bloodline before his father’s body was cold. How their heir presented mattered little to them, but tradition was direly important, and so it wasn't long afterwards that Hanzo had spent his heat with McCree. News of the new Shimada heir's pregnancy spread amongst the family's allies like wildfire and he received more congratulations than he could rightly count, all while hearing about various groups were muttering their misgivings about the child’s mixed heritage behind his back. Hanzo found their complaints brazen, as if they thought he did not have eyes and ears in even their most private meetings, but ultimately inconsequential. He had the support of his brother, his clan, the Deadlock Gang and, most importantly, their newly crowned leader Jesse McCree.

It was because of Jesse’s newly-earned authority within the gang that he wasn't with Hanzo now; Deadlock had been having trouble with Overwatch again. While Jesse had been taking one of his frequent leaves of absence to visit Hanzo, Overwatch’s covert ops team had attacked the gang and left several of its high-ranking members dead or incarcerated, which was why so much responsibility had abruptly fallen on his mate’s shoulders. Hanzo had made sure to offer assistance, and slowly but sure, Deadlock had gotten back on its feet. He knew the day would come when Overwatch would attempt to come for the Shimada Clan too, but he knew he would be ready for it when it happened. As for the present, he doubted Overwatch could manage to infiltrate the Clan while it had no reliable source of information about the Shimada, and while rumors of infighting amongst its members flew. Perhaps they wouldn't be a problem after all.

A sharp kick to his midsection brought Hanzo back to the present. He groaned softly, rubbing his swollen stomach and adjusting how he was sitting to compensate for how his son had just situated himself. As if his body was suddenly remembering all its aches and pains, his feet and back resumed hurting and a dull, uncomfortable throb in his newly soft and rounded breasts decided to flare.

“I do not know how you still have room to move around in there. You were supposed to arrive three days ago, little one,” Hanzo muttered, receiving a response in the form of the flutter of movement beneath his palm. “Perhaps you’ll behave when your Papa returns tonight.”

It was past sunset now. Cicadas were chirping loudly from their hiding places in the bushes and trees, the full moon’s reflection shimmered in the pond, and the lights from inside the castle just barely allowed Hanzo to see his surroundings. Although the air was cooling, it was still heavy and Hanzo could feel the irritating itch of his yukata’s material sticking to the sweat on his skin. He’d be missed if he spent much more time away, especially so close to dinnertime. Jesse was due back sometime soon, too. The relief that flooded his system at the thought of his mate returning was almost dizzying, and Hanzo smiled gently as he felt their child settle within him, as if also calmed by the thought. He got to his feet slowly, stretching his arms over his head to ease the kinks out of his back before heading for the castle. Although he hated the house staff mollycoddling him, his stomach was beginning to growl and he was willing to put up with it, albeit briefly, if it meant getting fed.

Hanzo returned to his quarters to find a long shadow being cast through the door that led to the garden. Hanzo smiled to himself, his heart leaping in his chest and he moved back into the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Sure enough, Jesse was standing in the middle of the room, fanning himself with his ridiculous hat, his suitcase strewn open on their futon as if he’d given up on unpacking before he’d started. Hanzo coughed lightly to alert his mate to his presence; Jesse still started at the sound, but his face split into a broad grin when he saw Hanzo.

“Howdy, darlin’.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmured in greeting, smiling as his mate stepped across the room, pulled him close and embraced him. He only moved away to gently cup Hanzo’s head in both his hands and kiss him, and Hanzo closed his eyes and responded in turn.

“Missed you, sweetheart,” Jesse whispered as their lips parted, the ticklish sensation of his breath ghosting across Hanzo’s moist lips making the other man smile. It was only when Jesse pulled away completely and began to play with his hair that Hanzo noticed the dark bruise around his eye, the deep, scabbing grazes on his cheek and brow.

“You were injured.”

“Just had to take care of some business, is all,” Jesse replied, kneeling down to shove his belongings back into his suitcase and off the futon so Hanzo could sit down. “Some people just gotta learn that their actions have consequences. And anyway, you’re lecturing me after you just ran in here to greet me? I could’ve been an assassin.”

Hanzo folded his arms over his chest and smirked. “No assassin worth their salt would be so amateur as to cast shadows, cowboy. Besides, you are so loud that if I’d had my bow I could have put an arrow through your head in complete darkness, with just the sound of your voice to guide me.”

“I don't doubt ya, but ya don't have to say it,” Jesse said with a sigh, flopping down on the futon next to Hanzo. “Anyways, the rat that gave me the black eye’s having a long dirt nap in the desert, so I’m good to stay in Japan ‘til after our little fella arrives.”

Hanzo took no particular delight in carrying out punishments for his clan, and most of them were overseen by his trusted lieutenants unless they were for particularly serious infractions. Jesse tended to take a much more personal approach with Deadlock, especially after the incident with Overwatch that had almost destroyed them. He knew that gang business would often have to be a priority for them, but he was still relieved that he wouldn't be delivering their baby without Jesse’s support.

“Speaking of, how is he?” Jesse asked, placing his hand on Hanzo’s swollen belly. Hanzo couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips at the expression on Jesse’s face; he almost got misty-eyed when he spoke about their son. He was completely smitten with him already, Hanzo thought with a small shake of his head.

“He was so restless with his Papa gone that between him, the elders, the house staff and my brother, I barely got a moment of peace.”

McCree’s warm, broad palm stroked over Hanzo’s belly. “Well now. You know you shouldn't be giving your father a hard time, kiddo. Can't really help the rest of it though. Oh, that reminds me...”

Groaning as he got to his feet, McCree went to the door of the room, opened it and came back with a tray of still-steaming food.

“Saw ‘em bringing it up when I came back. I ate on the plane, so it’s all yours. Looks like… plain rice, miso soup, grilled fish and pickled vegetables, with fruit for dessert. Again. Lucky you, sweetheart.”

Hanzo sighed softly as the tray was placed in front of him, but reached for the set of chopsticks nonetheless. He was hungry enough to eat anything, even if it was one of the same bland meal that the cooks had received from his doctors and insisted on serving him at every meal. For his health, they said, and the health of the future young master. At least he could look forward to being somewhat spoilt after the birth, even if it probably meant being confined to his bed.

“By the way… I might’ve been able to sneak you in some contraband, so to speak.”

Hanzo looked up from his meal and at his mate. His mouth was full of rice and vegetables, so his expression was practically comical in its elation as McCree reached into his suitcase and brought out a box of moon pies.

“At least your dessert will be good,” Jesse grinned. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo managed to say once his mouth was empty. Pregnancy had given him the most ridiculous sweet tooth, and two serves of fruit per day simply wasn't enough to sate it.

Jesse pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s temple and went to deal with his suitcase while his mate was eating. “No problem, sugar. Just don’t eat ‘em all in one sitting like last time.”

By the time Hanzo was done with his meal and was three moon pies into the box, Jesse had managed to deal with most of his unpacking by either tossing it in the laundry hamper or leaving it in the suitcase. He took the food tray back to the kitchen and turned off the main bedroom light on his way back to bed, leaving nothing but gentle lamplight illuminating the room. The lights and sounds of the town were just barely legible from beyond the imposing walls of the Shimada estate, and Hanzo was more than happy to lie in Jesse’s arms and relax. Their peace was eventually broken by Hanzo’s phone chiming, and he lazily reached for it to check which matter was so pressing that it meant interrupting his peace.

The text was from his brother; a short message to the effect of “ _the meeting went well, AM I AN UNCLE YET???_ ” followed by a mess of emojis. Hanzo placed the phone back down, the feeling of Jesse chuckling against him sign enough that his mate had been reading over his shoulder.

“Genji scared the hell outta me when I was back in the States. Kept ringing me ‘til I answered, had me thinking the baby was coming so I ran out on a meeting to answer him. Found out he just wanted to know if I knew any good dives in Sapporo.”

Hanzo could have sworn he felt a headache developing directly behind his eyes as McCree spoke, and the alpha just laughed harder as his mate gave a resigned shake of his head to clear it. 

“Don't stress too much, darlin’. It ain't good for someone in your condition.”

Jesse’s hand roamed from Hanzo’s belly to his chest; Hanzo hissed at the sudden pressure and the other man flinched away as if he’d been burned.

“Shit... sorry, sweetheart. Did I hurt you?”

“No… it was just a little uncomfortable,” Hanzo murmured, flushing red hot when he realized that his mate wouldn't be aware of his condition because of their short separation. “While you were away…”

Realizing that he’d find it easier to show his mate rather than tell him, Hanzo carefully eased himself onto his back and loosened the obi holding his yukata closed. He shrugged the top half of the garment off so that his chest was fully exposed, and quickly found himself blushing under Jesse’s intense gaze. 

“It happened shortly after you left,” Hanzo found himself rambling, avoiding McCree’s eyes. “My chest felt… heavy, sore, and then…”

“Hanzo. Can I touch you?”

Feeling his face heat again, Hanzo nodded wordlessly, biting his lower lip to stop himself from moaning as Jesse’s palms ghosted over the sensitive, dark nubs of his nipples.

“I’ll be real gentle, sweetheart. Just relax,” McCree murmured, pausing for a second to nod his head in the direction of Hanzo’s stomach. “Excuse me, little fella. Hope you don't mind sharin’.”

Hanzo groaned and threw one arm over his eyes. “You are a ridiculous man, Jesse.”

McCree didn't respond, instead simply putting gentle pressure on Hanzo’s swollen breasts and circling the dark skin of his areolas with his thumbs. Hanzo groaned at the sensation, feeling entirely too sensitive to his mate’s touch. He heard Jesse shift, felt the tip of Jesse’s nose against his throat and the side of his neck as he was scented. The smell of McCree somewhat calmed the rapid beating of his heart, but it increased again almost immediately as he felt a wet tongue slide over his right nipple, before warm lips latched down and sucked.

Hanzo, through the heady haze of arousal, was unsurprised to realize that Jesse’s attempts were amounting to nothing; he hadn't tried to express any milk himself while Jesse was gone, but he’d learned how to for the sake of their son’s impending birth. He laughed sheepishly, still feeling a little shy as McCree pulled away with a sound of frustration.

“Be patient, Jesse. Just let me…” Hanzo murmured, trailing off and reaching down to gently, carefully massage at his own chest. He’d heard that it could take many attempts to work, so Hanzo was surprised to find that his efforts bore fruit almost immediately; pearly fluid budded almost immediately on his nipples, and Jesse hummed softly as he watched each droplet run sluggishly down the curves of his mate’s breasts.

“I’m spoilt for choice, darlin’.”

Jesse had his mouth back on him before Hanzo could even begin to think of a reply, but he could feel that his efforts had paid off. Every gentle suck of his mate’s mouth alleviated the pressure on his chest, lessened the ache of feeling too full. He could feel slick pooling liberally in his underwear at the sensation, at the sight of Jesse drinking from him. Showing some restraint, McCree pulled off his left breast and started on the right with just as much enthusiasm, but again stopped short of leaving him completely empty. He moaned softly as he pulled away, licking his lips and pressing soft, sticky kisses to Hanzo’s skin, starting at his chest and traveling down his belly. Hanzo squirmed, humming softly as Jesse pulled away and used the edge of the sheet to carefully dry his chest off.

“You’ve got gorgeous tits, sweetheart,” he murmured, almost reverent as he pressed a saccharine kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “So goddamn perfect, you’re the most beautiful thing I ever did see. And your milk is goddamn delicious. Warm and sweet, just like you. It was hard to not be selfish, but we can't have our pup going hungry, can we now?”

Torn between hiding his face under his pillow or muffling Jesse’s embarrassing praise with it instead, Hanzo instead compromised by once again throwing one arm over his eyes. It was thanks to this that he missed Jesse’s hand sliding to his underwear, feeling the hard line of his cock pressed against the seam. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, seeking pressure and the promise of release, a strangled _please_ escaping his lips when Jesse hesitated.

“Okay, sweetheart. Just hold on, I’ll take good care of you. You know I will,” Jesse said, helping Hanzo rid himself of his underwear before stripping himself down. “Are you okay on your back like that?”

“It hurts, just a little,” Hanzo replied, acutely aware of how wrecked he must have looked under Jesse’s gaze. “But I can't help but wonder if you have an ulterior motive, cowboy.”

Jesse chuckled and slid his legs between his mate’s parted thighs as he kneeled over him of his own accord. “Maybe I do, but my main worry is whether you’re feeling comfortable. I’ll take this as a yes?”

“You talk too much, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said, reaching between his own legs to test whether he needed preparation, finding himself wholly unsurprised that he didn't. “I… missed hearing your voice while you were away.”

“Shh, sweetheart. I’m here with you now, and I won't be leavin’ for a long time. Hell or high water couldn't make me.”

“Jesse…” Hanzo whispered, feeling his heart skip a beat as his mate’s hands found his hips and guided him down onto his cock in one slow, easy slide. He was plenty wet but Jesse still seemed to fill him perfectly, and he let out a shaky laugh as Jesse let out a breathy moan.. 

"Still tight as a vice, sweetheart. So perfect on my cock."

Hanzo huffed out a soft laugh. “You are shameless, cowboy.”

“Just overwhelmed with how damn lucky I am,” McCree replied, laughing himself as Hanzo tried to start a rhythm and found himself impeded by his own huge belly. “Might have to lie down so you can work your magic, sugar.”

Hanzo nodded his approval, slick and precome mingling where their bodies were joined and running to pool on Jesse’s lower stomach. Once Jesse was comfortable, he smirked up at his mate and rolled his hips upward to meet tight, wet heat.

“Bit sad that I can't kiss you, but the view is makin’ it better.”

Hanzo didn't dignify that quip with a response and instead began to move, already wound too tight from earlier and desperate for release. His rapid movements and how wet he’d become made their joining even more lewd, the soft sound of skin on skin mixing with their moans and gasps as he took the entire length of Jesse’s cock with ease, clenching his muscles with every downward slide to further strengthen the sensation. It didn't take long for McCree to add to his pleasure, reaching up with large, gentle hands to massage his tits, run over his belly and finally slip one finger inside him alongside his cock as he had to pause to rest.

“So good, Hanzo. Sweetheart, you’re so damn good,” Jesse hummed, sliding another finger inside him alongside the first without a hint of resistance from Hanzo’s body, making the Shimada boss flush. He was so open, so needy, and yet any sense of shyness he may have felt was drowned out by pleasure. Jesse smiled up at him, eyes deep and dark in the half light.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect like this, and big with my baby and tits swollen with milk. Makes me never wanna leave you again for the rest of my damn life. Just keep you safe and fill you up with my pups over and over, would you like that?” 

Hanzo gasped, precome budding at the tip of his cock as he nodded feverishly and ground down on McCree’s length with desperate little jerks of his hips.

“That’s it, Hanzo. Don't hold yourself back,” Jesse said, voice full of love. “Come for me, darlin’.”

Hanzo did as he was told, reaching down to stroke his own cock as Jesse’s hips rolled up against him. A scant few seconds was all it took for Hanzo to climax, come spilling over his own hand and Jesse’s stomach as his mate fucked him through it. It took another few minutes for Jesse’s knot to start forming, but Hanzo rode him until he felt their bodies lock, the swell pulling on his sensitive rim as Jesse came inside of him. His own body reacted in turn, his body having nothing left to give but muscles still rippling rhythmically around his mate to milk him dry. 

It took a bit of careful manoeuvring, but they eventually positioned themselves comfortably and settled in to wait for their bodies to separate naturally. Jesse whispered sweet nothings against the shell of Hanzo’s ear and, before dozing gently off for a few minutes thanks to jet lag, managed to whisper that he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Hanzo smiled as he felt Jesse’s soft, whiffling snores against the nape of his neck, and realized for the millionth time that he felt the same.

* * *

McCree stirred a half hour before midnight to find his mate awake, dressed and restless. Hanzo was rummaging through the room’s drawers and closet looking for small things, everyday items, most of which held little sentimental value. The only thing Jesse could really discern as important were an old picture of the former Shimada boss and his wife on their wedding day, and a long golden length of ribbon made of silk.

“It belonged to my mother,” he’d said, briefly pressing it against his cheek before he’d used it to tie his hair back behind his head instead of his usual dark ribbon.

It was only at around three in the morning, after the clock had ticked over to a new day and Hanzo showed no signs of stopping that Jesse realized what might be wrong.

“Umm. Sweetheart? I think you’re nesting.”

Hanzo froze at that, still holding the seemingly random flannel t-shirt that belonged to his mate in his hands. 

“I suppose it is possible,” he said slowly, putting the clothing down and raising both hands to his pregnant belly. “I cannot stop this… urge to prepare. And there’s pain along the small of my back, and through my stomach. Not even pain, more like discomfort, but…”

Hanzo closed his eyes and sighed deep, managing a small smile that warmed Jesse’s heart.

“It will be time for our son to be born very soon, then.”

“You have nothing to worry about, darlin’,” Jesse said, standing up to go to Hanzo’s side. “Everything is ready. The doctor is on speed dial. I’m here with you. Heck, I can call your brother and get him back here too, if you feel like being told stories about cute redheads in dirty bars… ya know, just to add to the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life.”

Hanzo laughed at that, leaning back into Jesse’s embrace.

“I was stabbed once before, you know, during my teenage years. A foolish mistake during an assassination. Perhaps if Genji does arrive back in time, I shall be able to see how the three sorts of pain compare to one another.”

Jesse laughed back, relieved that his mate was comfortable and happy even as the biggest change of their lives was bearing down on them at an alarming rate. The months had flown by, and soon he was going to meet his firstborn. Suddenly, something jogged Jesse’s memory and he briefly left Hanzo’s side to fetch a simply but neatly-wrapped parcel from his luggage.

“That reminds me, I bought somethin’ for the baby while I was in Santa Fe. I know he’s gonna be drowning in presents already, but...”

“... but this one is important, because it is from his father and not one of the family allies, who feel obligated to send gifts for favours,” Hanzo finished with a smirk, taking the gift and unwrapping it easily. The red woolen blanket fell into his hands, lined with gold and so soft against hands calloused by swordplay and archery.

“Bought it from the same guy who made my serape, old family friend,” Jesse supplied, but he was cut off as Hanzo spun around and kissed him full on the mouth.

“It's perfect,” he said, smiling up at Jesse with eyes full of affection. “I’m sure this was what he was waiting for.”

“Let’s hope so,” Jesse replied, carefully tucking a loose, inky black strand of hair behind his mate’s ear. “I can't wait to meet him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this fic! I might write a small sequel/epilogue where the baby actually arrives if enough people are interested.


End file.
